rick_y_morty_espanolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Morty malvado
Morty Malvado (Evil Morty) es una de las muchas versiones de Morty en la curva finita central. Es uno de los antagonistas recurrentes de la serie, que actualmente se desempeña como el primer Morty en ser elegido democráticamente Presidente de The Citadel. Apareció por primera vez en Encuentros cercanos con los Ricks como el verdadero antagonista, y fue visto siendo redondeado con los otros Rickless Mortys. Por razones desconocidas él ganó un gran odio hacia los Ricks, matando a distintas versiones de ellos, mientras capturaba a otras versiones de sí mismo para utilizar sus ondas cerebrales como escudo para ocultar su guarida del Consejo. Después de que su Rick fuera asesinado por una horda de Mortys rabiosos él es "Rescatado" por el Consejo de Ricks y se supone que fue de regreso a su dimensión de origen, después de hacer una autopsia a su Rick se dan cuenta de que alguien más lo estaba controlando de manera inalámbrica a lo que se ve posteriormente que en su parche hay unos cables los cuales funcionan de transmisor. En "Tales From the Citadel/The Ricklantis Mixup", Evil Morty regresa como el principal antagonista del episodio, fue visto como candidato para ser presidente de la ciudadela de los Ricks, ganando las elecciones democráticas celebradas por la ciudadela reconstruida, y se convierte en presidente, manteniendo oculta su verdadera identidad e historia. Después de ser elegido, procede a asesinar a todos los Rick en el consejo de la sombra que expresaron su oposición a él, convirtiéndose en el dictador efectivo de la Ciudadela. Biografía Por razones desconocidas, tomó el control de Evil Rick usando un transmisor oculto debajo de su parche en el ojo y mató a veintisiete Ricks conocidos de varias dimensiones, así como también capturó, torturó y esclavizó a cientos de Mortys. Después de que su Rick es asesinado por una horda de rabiosos Mortys, el Consejo de Ricks lo "rescata". Durante la autopsia de Evil Rick, un oficial de Rick se da cuenta de que Evil Rick tiene un receptor en la cabeza, lo que le permite ser controlado de forma remota. Mientras especulan sobre quién tiene el transmisor, la siguiente escena es de Evil Morty quitándose su distintivo parche en el ojo, que se revela como el transmisor. Evil Morty lo rompe bajo su pie, permitiéndose mezclarse con la horda de Rick-less Mortys que es llevado en naves espaciales, y se esconde. Un año después, en "Tales From the Citadel", Evil Morty (después de haber sobrevivido a la batalla de la Ciudadela en "The Rickshank Rickdemption") desarrolla en secreto un alter-ego para convertirse en candidato presidencial en una elección para la nueva ciudadela democrática de Ricks. Ricks of the Citadel considera que su candidatura es una broma debido a que es un Morty que nadie toma en serio, incluido su Gerente de Campaña Morty. Pero Evil Morty hace un discurso conmovedor sobre la división de clases entre los diversos Ricks y Mortys en la Ciudadela durante el debate, lo que rápidamente le gana elogios y apoyo. Poco después del discurso, Evil Morty rápidamente despide a su Gerente de Campaña. El gerente de campaña Morty está deprimido y bebe mucho en un bar cuando un investigador Rick le entrega un archivo que revela el pasado y la verdadera naturaleza de Evil Morty. Horrorizado ante la verdad, el Gerente de Campaña Morty intenta asesinar a Evil Morty para evitar que gane las elecciones y es arrestado rápidamente. Desafortunadamente para él, Evil Morty sobrevivió al intento de asesinato y ganó. Aunque el Gerente de Campaña Morty intenta revelar la verdadera identidad de Evil Morty a las autoridades, luego es ejecutado al ser expulsado al espacio con el archivo. Evil Morty se reúne con Rick Leaders en un consejo en la sombra de Ricks, quienes le dicen que ellos eran el verdadero poder en la Ciudadela mucho antes del Consejo de Ricks y que él no tendrá un poder real. Simplemente pregunta por aquellos que se sienten así para levantar la mano; Todos los Ricks que lo hacen se ejecutan rápidamente con un chasquido de dedos, dejando solo dos que instantáneamente retroceden y cooperan. Evil Morty luego pone en marcha sus planes al eliminar la vieja escuela que asociaba a Mortys con Ricks, creando nuevas reglas policiales de la Ciudadela que permitieron que un oficial de policía de Rick quedara libre después de matar a su compañero Morty, y convertirse en un dictador creando nuevos estandartes y tirando a todos los Rick o Morty que se le opusieron fuera de la cámara estanca. Apariencia Durante el capítulo “Encuentros cercanos a los Ricks” era exactamente igual a todos los Mortys solo que este lleva un parche ocular negro en su ojo derecho. Cuando se presentó como presidente de la ciudadela de los Ricks iba vestido con un traje que tenía una corbata roja. Personalidad A diferencia de los demás Mortys este se muestra más serio, frío, oscuro y manipulador. En la superficie, Evil Morty parece ser un Morty compasivo, comprensivo y tranquilo que cree que el principal problema con la Ciudadela de Ricks es que la división principal es entre los Ricks y Mortys que están en la cima y hacen lo que quieren y los Ricks y Mortys que son trabajadores promedio a pesar de que tienen el mismo coeficiente intelectual y son apenas diferentes. Fue por esa comprensión de los Ricks que se sintió socavada en esta sociedad que logró vencer a los otros Ricks y ganar las elecciones, a pesar de ser un Morty y, a los ojos de los Ricks, una broma. Pero, una vez que gana las elecciones y se reúne con el Consejo de Ricks en la sombra, se revela su verdadera naturaleza. En realidad, es un dictador frío, manipulador, astuto, despiadado, muy inteligente y tiránico, casi refleja la mayoría de los Ricks e incluso los supera en ocasiones. No muestra dudas en matar a Ricks o incluso a Mortys que no están de acuerdo con sus ideales y se deleita cuando finalmente tiene la oportunidad de poner en práctica sus planes. No está claro cuáles son sus motivos, pero, dado que cambió el plan de estudios de la escuela Morty, es posible que muestre cierto odio por estar subordinado a Ricks. Evil Morty también es bastante sádico, observando a través de Evil Rick cómo cientos de Mortys sufren dolor creando la gran cúpula de camuflaje para su base de operaciones, lo que demuestra que, a pesar de hablar de igualdad para Ricks y Mortys, está dispuesto a sacrificarse e incluso usa versiones de sí mismo para sus objetivos. Cuando se vio a Evil Morty por primera vez, se mostró poco sobre él, pero afirmó que es imposible que un Morty derrote a un Rick. En el episodio, se reveló que estaba controlando a su Rick y posiblemente fue su idea capturar a Mortys para esconderse de la Ciudadela de Ricks. A diferencia de otros Mortys, Evil Morty habla con una voz seria y monótona, y le falta un tartamudeo en su discurso. La capacidad de Evil Morty para controlar a Evil Rick y convertirse en presidente muestra que, en términos de inteligencia lógica (en oposición a la inteligencia emocional), es mucho más inteligente que el Morty promedio. Cuando el malvado Rick notó que Rick C-137 lloraba por sus recuerdos, se burló de él diciendo que a Ricks no le importa Mortys. Como Evil Morty controlaba a Evil Rick, esto sugiere que Evil Morty cree que todos los Ricks tratan a sus Mortys como objetos desechables y reemplazables. Antecedentes penales Morty malvado, a diferencia de la mayoría, no duda en cometer atrocidades para promover sus objetivos, mientras usa su posición como Morty, una tapadera y una coartada para evitar ser atrapado. Éstos incluyen: *Asesinato: Es posible que haya matado al malvado Rick Sanchez antes de usar su cadáver como títere. *Asesinato en masa y luego encuadre: en Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind, mató a 27 Ricks de tal manera para enmarcar a C-137 Rick. *Secuestro masivo, trata de personas, tortura y encarcelamiento: en los Rick Counters de Rick Kind, encarceló y torturó a cientos y posiblemente miles de Mortys. Es posible que haya matado a más Ricks o miembros de la familia para obtenerlos. *Golpe de estado: en Tales from the Citadel, ejecuta en masa el corrupto Consejo de las Sombras de Ricks para eliminar a todos sus oponentes políticos. *Genocidio: Mata a un número desconocido de Ricks y Mortys que se le oponen. Apariciones de episodios En construcción... Trivialidades *Los episodios protagonizados por Evil Morty, Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind y Tales From the Citadel, ambos terminan con "For the Damaged Coda" en el fondo, así como los créditos de cierre. La canción se ha convertido así en el leitmotiv de Evil Morty. *Las fotografías flotantes de Evil Morty muestran el parche en el ojo izquierdo, mientras que la primera vez que se le mostró, el parche estaba en el ojo derecho. Del mismo modo, el bolsillo de su chaqueta también está del otro lado. No está claro si esto indica una imagen especular (intencional o no) o una Morty de otro universo. *El apodo, "Evil Morty", nunca se usó realmente en el programa. En cambio, los fanáticos se lo dieron a este Morty, y al personal del programa le gustó. *Al final de "Cerrar Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", Rick C-137 advierte a su Morty acerca de ser demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y se niega a explicar esa declaración a Morty hasta que sea mayor. Esto parece ser una referencia velada para que Evil Morty se vuelva pícaro. *Todavía no está claro por qué Evil Morty quería los recuerdos del principal Rick del programa; La explicación de los fanáticos más comúnmente propuesta es que él es el verdadero nieto de este Rick en particular y, por lo tanto, es una versión adolescente de Morty que aparece en esos recuerdos. Esta explicación está respaldada por algunas menciones de que Morty C-137 aparentemente no tuvo interacciones directas con el Rick principal cuando era un bebé o un niño pequeño. *A pesar de que aparentemente carece de compasión, Evil Morty podría considerarse un antihéroe en lugar de un villano absoluto, ya que sus afirmaciones sobre que Ricks es egoísta y "tóxico" han demostrado varias veces que son correctas. Por lo tanto, es posible que los intentos más violentos de Evil Morty de garantizar su propia presidencia surjan de que se da cuenta del potencial de casi todos los Ricks para destruir inadvertidamente todo y a todos a su alrededor de forma permanente, incluidas dimensiones completas. *Puede aparecer en la temporada 4. *Es más serio y grave al hablar. *A diferencia de Morty Smith, protagonista principal de la serie televisiva, Evil Morty (Morty Malvado) no se muestra inseguro y tiene una personalidad fría y manipuladora. *Como lo ha demostrado, Evil Morty (Morty Malvado) es capaz de eliminar o suprimr a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino o contraríe sus planes. *La canción del álbum Melody of Certain Damaged Lemons, "For the Damaged Coda", de la banda estadounidense de rock alternativo Blonde Redhead es utilizada en la serie de animación Rick y Morty como canción tema del personaje Evil Morty (Morty Malvado). *La frase final de Evil Morty (Morty Malvado) una vez siendo presidente de la Ciudadela: "It seems like a good time for a drink and cold calculated speech with sinister overtones. A speech about politics... about order... brotherhood... power... but speeches are for campaigning... now is the time for action". *El parche que usaba en un principio era sólo un transmisor oculto que utilizaba para controlar a Rick malvado ya que su ojo no estaba dañado. en:Evil Morty Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Mortys Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes presentados en la temporada 1